Dear Ethereal: Into the Starlight
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: Stella!AU, Fantasy. "Sebenarnya apa yang ada di ujung dunia? Apa yang bisa dilihat dari balik jendela? Seperti apa rasanya terbang? Ada kalanya, bayangan semu dalam pikiranlah yang membuatmu membentangkan harapan menuju sesuatu yang nyata. Apa itu 'nyata? Sebenarnya di manakah dirimu berada, wahai bintang?" *RnR?*
1. Star

**Selamat tahun baru semuanya~ Maafkan diriku yang sangat tidak konsisten. Pengen sih lanjut nulis, tapi saya masih kehilangan mood dan takutnya kalo maksain hasilnya malah mengecewakan dan akhirnya saya berakhir dihujat :') #heh**

**Iya, saya memang payah. Maafkan saya ya~ #bow **  
**Anyway, nggak mau bilang ini permintaan maaf sih karena pada dasarnya saya malah ngutang lagi, tapi saya cuma mau sekedar berbagi saja karena plot ini tidak mau keluar dari kepala sebelum direalisasikan.**  
**Ini hanya mini-seri (3 chapter plus prologue and epilogue) sembari saya berusaha mendapatkan mood kembali.**

**Ini terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul Stella milik Fling Posse. Astaga, keindahannya bahkan tak bisa saya ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Baik lirik, irama, vocalnya…saya…udahlah, kok lebay ya X'D Pokoknya selamat membaca~ semoga kalian suka ya. Kalau mau kritik, saran, atau mau kasih tanggapan silahkan ke kotak review. Saya usahakan akan selesaikan ini dengan cepat. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy Galaxy owned by Nizam Razak and Monsta Studios **

**Rate: T **

**Genre: Hurt, Friendship, Fantasy**

**Warning: Stella!AU, no pair, no super power, non-elemental siblings, OOC (problably), miss typo **

**Fanfiksi ini ditulis berdasarkan lagu yang berjudul 'Stella' yang dinyanyikan oleh Fling Posse (Hypnosis Mic)**

* * *

Ini bukan dongeng.

Ini bukan keajaiban.

Ini bukan keindahan.

Apa yang kalian pikirkan ketika melihat sebuah berlian berada di antara batu kerikil?

Mungkin itu kiasan yang paling mendekati.

Aku tidak tahu.

Mimpi yang terasa begitu nyata, atau memang ini adalah _kenyataan_ yang tidak pernah aku impikan.

Siapa 'aku'?

Entahlah…jawabannya tidak begitu berarti.

Yang aku ketahui, aku sedang tersenyum sekarang. Alasan kenapa aku tersenyum, juga sama samarnya.

Aku hanya ingin tersenyum, itu saja.

Apa yang aku lewatkan?

Apa yang aku pikirkan?

Apa yang…aku bicarakan?

Separuh nyawaku beterbangan, berhamburan di langit yang luas, mengabsen setiap konstelasi yang bisa dijumpai.

Separuh lagi tetap di sini. 'Aku' yang tetap di sini, tetap pada apa yang seharusnya aku tempati.

Di mana sebenarnya diri ini akan berlabuh?

Kepada siapa diri ini akan patuh?

_Tidak ada._

Aku adalah apa yang terjadi. Bukan yang seharusnya.

Aku adalah…aku.

Siapa aku?

_Siapa…aku…?_

Ada saatnya, mungkin, kalian akan tahu. Kita akan tahu, lebih tepatnya.

Angin yang berhembus, menerbangkan butiran debu, mengikis indera peraba.

Kepada siapa angin itu bertiup? Aku juga penasaran.

Aku adalah angin, aku _seharusnya_ seperti angin.

Dan memang seperti itulah aku.

Kisah ini adalah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, bukan seharusnya.

_Bintang, di manakah dirimu?_

Aku bertanya, tanpa mencoba mencarimu.

Aku yang bodoh…

Tapi aku tahu, cahayamu pasti akan menggapaiku. Suatu hari nanti, tidak peduli berapa lama aku harus menunggu.

_Tidak peduli apa aku bisa atau tidak._

Aku bisa…iya kan?

_Apa aku bisa...?_

Galaksi, nun jauh di sana, ada sebuah planet.

Planet yang indah, dengan hamparan tanaman hijau serta udara yang menyegarkan.

Ada kerajaan makmur yang dipimpin oleh raja yang bijaksana dan disayangi oleh rakyatnya.

Kerajaan yang telah jatuh, hancur, musnah ditelan bencana.

Habis ditangan penjajah.

Tapi di manakah sang raja?

Apa dia masih bisa disebut raja setelah menjatuhkan mahkota berhias berlian serta batu kristal berkilau?

Di manakah dia berada?

Di galaksi yang lain, ada planet yang berbeda.

Planet yang memiliki dua sisi. Permukaan bagian kanan planet penuh dengan kristal berkilau memanjakan mata, sedangkan yang kiri ditutupi hamparan pasir berdebu yang enggan didatangi.

Planet yang tidak biasa.

Di sanalah, sang pencuri tinggal.

Pencuri yang mencuri apa yang seharusnya tidak dia miliki.

Dia yang mencuri apa yang tidak seharusnya dia miliki.

Pencuri yang…tidak memiliki apa-apa selain senyum di parasnya.

Planet ketiga.

Tinggal seorang ilmuwan muda, sendirian dalam planet suram tanpa cahaya.

Berdebu bersama ilmu pengetahuan yang tak lagi dipakai.

_Apa yang dia lakukan?_

Kenapa dia tidak pergi saja?

Sang ilmuwan tidak tahu, itu sebabnya dia mencari tahu.

Demi memekarkan kembali bunga yang telah layu, demi mendapatkan kembali apa yang telah direbut dunia dari dirinya, secercah harapan yang tak pernah melaju.

_Di sinilah mereka._

Seorang raja yang kehilangan rumahnya, pencuri yang selalu menyatu dengan langit, dan ilmuwan yang lupa bagaimana caranya bersinar.

Tidak ada keindahan, tidak ada keajaiban.

Ini bukan dongeng.

Meski begitu, langit tetap terlihat.

"_Aku terjatuh, tapi semesta tidak menertawakanku,"_

"_Tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar memikirkan kilas balik. Teruslah bertiup sampai akhir,"_

"_Gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Apa aku…buta? Atau dunia yang tidak ingin lagi menampakkan dirinya?"_

Kita semua menatap langit yang sama.

Kita menuju tempat yang sama.

_Kembalilah. _

Dapatkan kekuatan, kebebasan, keadilan.

Namun kenyataannya, kita di sini.

Duduk sembari menengadah, memicing ke arah horizon bertabur permata berjarak ribuan tahun cahaya.

Berkedip, mengisi paru-paru dengan udara yang tidak lagi bersih. Sembari melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama setiap saat, ketika mata terpejam, peluh menetes, kaki melemas.

Kita tetap menatap langit yang sama.

Berbisik, tapi tidak berharap.

Di manakah dirimu berada, wahai bintang?

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Review please~**


	2. The Fallen Diamonds

**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy Galaxy by Monsta Studios **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Stella, the Universe is Waiting_**

* * *

Sejak dulu dirinya berbeda.

Dilahirkan di keluarga kerajaan, mengambil posisi anak pertama yang otomatis menjadikannya pewaris kerajaan kelak jika sang ayahanda mangkat.

Banyak hal yang harus dipelajari, banyak yang harus dipahami, banyak yang harus diketahui.

Tidak, itu tidak membuatnya mengeluh sebagaimana kebanyakan anak-anak raja yang (mungkin) berandai-andai dalam benak, membayangkan bagaimana rasanya hidup sebagai rakyat biasa.

Dirinya tidak seperti itu.

Bersyukur, adalah satu yang pertama dia ucapkan.

Kerajaannya makmur, aman, damai.

Rakyatnya juga demikian.

Tidak ada bangunan kumuh, tidak ada orang-orang tua yang bekerja rodi demi sepotong roti, tidak ada anak-anak berpakaian lusuh tanpa alas kaki melangkah sembari menadahkan tangan meminta belas kasih berupa beberapa keping koin.

Rakyat hidup sejahtera, berkecukupan, bahagia.

Itu karena sang raja yang begitu adil, bijaksana, berwibawa. Dicintai, dan juga mencintai.

_Ya, memang seperti itu._

…

…

…

_Planet Richordia, Year xxx_

Helaan napas panjang dia keluarkan, tidak terlalu terdengar, terhalang suara deru angin menerjang yang mengibarkan jubah cokelat tua yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Maniknya yang sewarna emas murni bergerak-gerak, memperhatikan sekeliling planet berharap mungkin menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

Sayangnya tidak ada.

Hampa, kosong, tandus.

Tidak ada apa-apa selain pasir gersang sejauh mata memandang. Angin yang bertiup menerbangkan butiran pasir menghalangi sebagian besar pemandangan hampa.

Debu mungkin sudah memasuki mata dan membuat netra emas itu sedikit memerah jikalau pemuda itu tidak mengantisipasinya dengan memakai tudung.

Kosong, tapi dia harus melakukannya. Apapun risikonya, karena dia sudah berjanji.

Sepedih apapun, dia tidak akan bisa melupakan hari itu.

…

…

…

_Planet Quabaq, year xxx_

Kerajaan Crystal adalah kerajaan makmur yang idaman banyak orang. Sesuai namanya, kerajaan ini sebagian besar ditutupi benda berkilauan memantulkan sinar mentari.

Tidak hanya kristal, tapi permata, intan, berlian, melimpah. Perhiasan berkilau yang bagaikan roti di pagi hari untuk rakyat yang hidup sejahtera.

Kerajaan impian yang bahkan terlalu indah untuk ada di dunia fantasi.

Tapi itu ada, berkat sang raja yang memanfaatkan anugerah dari Yang Maha Kuasa dengan baik.

Raja, yang juga terlalu baik bahkan untuk cerita dongeng sekalipun.

Tapi dia ada.

_Meski sekarang tidak lagi._

"Gempa, kamu sebentar lagi akan berusia 20 tahun kan?" pemuda yang memakai pakaian bangsawan cokelat tua beraksen kuning keemasan menoleh ke arah sang ayah yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, menikmati makan malam terbaik bikinan koki kerajaan yang terlatih.

Gempa, pangeran sulung kerajaan Crystal yang juga seorang calon raja di masa depan hanya mengangguk sembari memasukkan potongan sayuran ke dalam mulutnya setelah berdo'a.

"Kamu sudah hampir siap untuk mewarisi kerajaan ini dari Ayah, dan waktumu tidak banyak," sang raja kembali berucap, suaranya yang berat dan penuh wibawa beradu dengan bunyi sendok dan garpu di atas piring.

"Iya," Gempa menjawab pelan, "Tapi saya sudah banyak belajar, seperti apa yang Ayah inginkan," bunyi sendok kembali beradu dengan garpu, seolah memperebutkan potongan daging panggang di atas piring kaca.

"Meski begitu, kamu masih butuh lebih banyak belajar lagi. Bahkan setelah menggantikan Ayahmu, belajar tetap akan menjadi kegiatan rutin untukmu," pria bermahkota kristal menyahut. Maniknya yang sewarna batangan cokelat bertemu pandang dengan kuning keemasan sang pangeran.

Gempa tidak menjawab. Dia tidak menolak, tapi juga tidak menerima. Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang adalah kewajiban yang harus dia penuhi, demi kebahagiaan rakyatnya.

Gempa mungkin bersyukur atas hidupnya yang sejahtera, dia tidak pernah iri melihat anak-anak biasa yang berlarian di jalanan sembari menendang suatu benda yang disebut bola (Gempa tidak tahu nama permainannya apa) dengan derai tawa menghiasi paras mereka yang penuh peluh.

Tapi terkadang, Gempa memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan.

Seandainya dia lahir satu atau dua tahun lebih lama, seandainya dia bisa seperti adik-adiknya yang masih bisa bermain bebas meskipun memiliki status 'anak raja' sama seperti dirinya…

Tapi kemudian Gempa menepis imajinasinya.

Dia bukan orang yang egois. Keegoisan adalah tabu baginya. Dia tidak mau menukar posisinya dengan adik-adiknya meskipun hati kecilnya bertanya-tanya, apakah dia tulus?

Pertanyaan bodoh yang tidak akan pernah terjawab karena hatinya memilih mengubur dalam-dalam secercah keraguan itu.

Dia adalah si sulung, panutan, contoh untuk adik-adiknya yang lebih muda.

Mereka mungkin bebas, tapi suatu hari nanti mereka juga pasti harus mempelajari apa yang dia pelajari.

Suatu saat nanti.

Iya, Gempa mencoba optimis, setiap saat.

"Besok akan ada kunjungan dari kerajaan Gamma. Kamu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan?" suara raja Amato mengembalikan Gempa yang sempat berkelana dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Tapi bukan Gempa namanya jika sampai tersentak hanya dengan pertanyaan bernada jumawa sang ayah.

"Siap, Ayah," Gempa menjawab sopan, tentu saja tak lupa memasang senyum di paras rupawannya yang menurun dari sang ayah.

Raja Amato tersenyum.

Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan karena keduanya memilih menghabiskan makanan mereka yang tidak lagi hangat.

Ya, Gempa harus bersiap.

Cepat atau lambat dia akan menjadi raja.

_Cepat atau lambat…?_

…

…

…

Sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu boots runcing berkualitas tinggi ala orang Norwegia kemudian melangkah, perlahan melewati angin berpasir yang menghalangi pandangan.

Selendang berbahan katun melingkari leher, melindungi wajahnya dari debu yang tidak bosan beterbangan.

Sebenarnya untuk apa dia ada di sini?

Semuanya seolah terbalik…

…

…

…

Gempa adalah pangeran yang sudah mempelajari banyak hal sebelum kelak menduduki singgasana sang ayah.

Dia adalah calon raja.

Iya, seharusnya dia adalah seorang raja di masa depan.

Jika saja keegoisan tidak menyerang mereka. Seperti mangsa lugu yang termakan jebakan predator berdarah panas.

_Seharusnya aku tidak pernah mempercayai keajaiban_

Kalimat itu selalu tersimpan di kepalanya, terngiang berulang kali layaknya suara kotak musik tua yang rusak.

Menyedihkan.

Gamma, wilayah kerajaan yang memiliki hubungan baik dengan Kerajaan Crystal mengingat keduanya adalah kerajaan terbesar di planet Quabaq.

_Seharusnya seperti itu._

Kunjungan itu berujung petaka.

Raja dari Kerajaan Gamma bukanlah orang baik-baik yang bisa dipercaya. Sayang sekali Raja Amato terlalu baik, atau mungkin naïf, dan tidak mempersiapkan kemungkinan apa saja yang akan terjadi.

Gamma ingin kekuasaan, ingin martabat, ingin menunjukkan dirinya sebagai kerajaan terbesar dan paling berkuasa di planet ini.

Tapi yang paling utama, kristal, adalah incaran mereka. Perhiasan berkilau yang hanya ada di kerajaan Crystal, adalah apa yang ingin mereka rebut.

Ketidak siapan itu membawa bencana. Menelan habis kerajaan Crystal, menyengsarakan rakyat-rakyat tak bersalah yang sempat tertawa di pagi hari sebelumnya.

Kerajaan Crystal jatuh, runtuh, bersama sang raja yang harus menghebuskan napas terakhirnya.

Jatuh tersungkur di hadapan kerajaan Gamma yang tamak, haus akan harta dan kekuasaan.

Kerajaan Crystal telah lenyap, keindahan permata berkilau kini jatuh ke tangan kerajaan matahari yang bengis dan kejam.

Raja penguasa Gamma pada akhirnya menunjukkan taringnya, mengintimidasi rakyat yang selamat.

Gempa adalah salah satunya.

Tidak, dia adalah satu-satunya. Satu-satunya darah kerajaan yang lolos dari maut.

Dia tidak bernasib sebagaimana ayah dan kedua adiknya yang menjadi korban amukan lubang hitam berkedok cahaya.

Tapi sayang sekali, hatinya yang semula mengubur keraguan mulai bergejolak.

Keinginannya untuk hidup mendadak sirna.

Ya, dia tidak akan pernah menjadi raja.

Kerajaannya sudah tidak ada. Keluarganya sudah tidak ada.

Lenyap, kebahagian yang dia rasakan bagaikan bunga tidur yang hanya berlangsung satu malam.

Kini saatnya dia bangun, menghadapi kenyataan bahwa tidak ada yang namanya keajaiban.

_Ini bukanlah dongeng._

"Gempa,"

Pemuda rupawan dengan manik seberkilau emas menoleh, mendapati seorang pria tua bungkuk yang sangat identik dengan telinga runcing dan hidung mancung ala kurcaci negeri dongeng.

"Tok Kasa?" Gempa berbisik lirih. Pemuda itu tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa selain menatap cakrawala dari kejauhan sampai akhirnya seseorang yang dipanggil 'Tok Kasa' mendatanginya.

Pria itu tersenyum lemah, memberikan simpati dalam diam.

Gempa tidak banyak bereaksi, namun dalam hati lega setidaknya Hang Kasa, pria tua pemilik gubuk hutan masih hidup.

Hang Kasa adalah seseorang yang sudah dianggap Gempa seperti kakeknya sendiri. Beliau mengajarinya banyak hal yang bahkan tidak pernah diajari oleh pembimbing istana.

Hang Kasa hanyalah seorang mantan guru bela diri yang kini hidup sebagai petani, namun wawasannya seluas hamparan sawah.

Terkadang Gempa bersama kedua adiknya datang mengunjungi Hang Kasa untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang atau belajar teknik dasar bela diri sederhana yang mampu dipraktekkan Hang Kasa yang sudah berumur.

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang?" adalah pertanyaan yang selalu ada di benak Gempa, dan kini disuarakan langsung oleh Hang Kasa seolah pria itu adalah indigo yang membaca pikirannya.

"Aku…tidak tahu," Gempa menjawab seiring binar matanya meredup.

Sekarang dia adalah buronan. Sebagai satu-satunya keturunan raja yang tersisa, tentu saja kerajaan Gamma akan memburunya sampai dapat, tidak ingin membiarkan sisa dari kerajaan Crystal masih bernapas di dunia ini.

"Kalau begitu pergilah," ucap Hang Kasa.

Gempa segera membalas tatapan Hang Kasa dengan kening berkerut, bingung.

"Pergi ke mana? Pada akhirnya aku juga akan bernasib sama…" gumamnya sendu.

Pria tua yang memakai jubah hijau itu mengangguk, sadar bahwa Gempa tidak akan melarikan diri ke mana-mana sekalipun sudah tahu saat ini kerajaan memburunya.

Jika dia bisa mati sekarang, mungkin itu lebih baik.

_Aku bisa melihat Ayah, Blaze, dan Ice sekali lagi…_

Tidak ada keajaiban.

"Meski begitu, kamu harus hidup," Hang Kasa berucap lagi sembari membuka tas kulit tua yang selalu menggantung di pundaknya.

"Jangan mempertanyakan arti hidupmu. Yang Maha Kuasa masih memberikanmu kesempatan untuk bernapas, itu sebabnya jangan menyia-nyiakan itu," Hang Kasa kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, hendak memberikan suatu benda yang tersimpan di dalam tasnya.

"Ini kan…" Gempa tidak mengerti.

Bagaimana bisa mahkota milik ayahnya ada pada Hang Kasa?

"Ceritanya panjang, tapi ingatlah, Nak. Aku ini seorang mantan pendekar," Hang Kasa berucap jenaka.

Gempa memperhatikan mahkota emas yang masih belum tergores, berhiaskan intan permata kemerahan yang memantulkan cahaya.

"Ini adalah milikmu. Mulai sekarang, kamu lah rajanya," ucap Hang Kasa.

"Raja? Aku tidak bisa menjadi raja," tolak Gempa, "Aku tidak punya kerajaan, bahkan tidak punya tempat untuk pulang. Bagaimana mungkin aku-"

"Kalau begitu buatlah," Hang Kasa memotong dengan cepat, membuat pemuda di hadapannya mengerjap bingung.

"Buatlah kerajaanmu sendiri. Jangan sia-siakan pengetahuanmu," ucap pria yang selalu dipanggil Tok Kasa oleh rakyat itu dengan senyum bijaknya.

"A-apa maksudnya itu? Bagaimana caranya aku membuat kerajaanku?" tanya Gempa lagi.

Kerajaan Crystal sudah tiada, dan dia tidak mungkin menggulingkan tirani kerajaan Gamma sendirian.

"Jangan tanyakan pada Atok. Jawabannya ada padamu, kamu harus mencarinya sendiri," Hang Kasa menjawab sembari terkekeh melihat raut tak puas dari sang pangeran.

"Pergilah, kamu harus mencari alasannya, kenapa kamu masih hidup? Kenapa kamu selamat? Kenapa Tok Kasa bisa mendatangimu?"

Gempa menatap wajah teduh Hang Kasa sebelum berganti menatap mahkota sang ayah yang kini sudah menjadi miliknya.

Dia rajanya sekarang.

Raja macam apa yang tidak memiliki kerajaan?

"Oh iya, ini untukmu," Tok Kasa kembali merogoh tas kulitnya, mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang sedikit lebih kecil dari berlian pada umumnya, dan meletakkannya di atas telapak tangan Gempa.

"Apa ini?" Gempa bertanya, manik emasnya menatap bingung sekaligus kagum permata berwarna merah muda yang di dalamnya terdapat semacam bias cahaya ungu yang berpendar.

"Benda itu mungkin yang akan menuntunmu pada apa yang kamu cari. Kamu harus pergi sebelum mereka menemukanmu," jawab Hang Kasa.

"Atok yakin aku harus melakukan ini? Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Gempa bertanya lagi. Keraguan timbul dalam dirinya.

Jika dia seorang raja, apa lazim jika dia melarikan diri meninggalkan rakyatnya yang harus tertekan di bawah kekuasaan penjajah?

"Kami akan baik-baik saja selama bukan dari kalangan kerajaan. Kamu harus mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri, Gempa," ucap Hang Kasa.

Gempa masih terlihat ragu, tidak menyangka pilihan pertamanya sebagai raja malah seperti ini.

Dia bahkan belum genap berusia 20 tahun.

"Permata yang kamu pegang itu adalah satu-satunya permata 'hidup' yang akan memberikan petunjuk pada apa yang kamu cari. Bintang-bintang selalu memperhatikanmu, percaya bahwa kamu bisa menemukan takdirmu, sekarang semuanya tergantung pada dirimu sendiri," ujar Hang Kasa panjang lebar.

"Kamu percaya pada dirimu atau tidak?" tandas Hang Kasa.

Gempa menelan saliva yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya, kelereng emas itu kembali menatap permata keunguan di tangannya. Sinarnya seolah memanggil Gempa untuk berdiri.

Kerajaan bisa dibangun kapan saja jika sang raja sudah siap.

Itu berarti ini adalah pantangan terakhirnya sebelum itu terjadi.

"Bagaimana, Yang Mulia?" tanya Tok Kasa lagi.

Gempa akhirnya membulatkan tekadnya. Manik keemasan itu balas menatap pria tua bijak di hadapannya dengan mantap.

…

…

…

_Kerajaanku telah jatuh._

_Tertimbun, tenggelam dalam debu dan asap senjata api._

_Aku yang bodoh, aku yang hidup di dunia yang awalnya terlihat seperti keajaiban, harus menelan pahitnya kenyataan._

_Sepahit arang yang menyerang penciuman._

_Aku adalah raja, raja yang tidak memiliki tempat tinggal._

_Aku diburu, dijadikan mangsa bagi para penjajah._

_Keajaiban yang aku percayai, hanyalah dongeng sebelum tidur yang tidak nyata._

_Itu sebabnya, aku menengadah._

_Melihat langit bertabur bintang berkelap-kelip seolah saling bertegur sapa._

_Membuatku selalu bertanya pada diriku sendiri._

_Stella, apa keajaiban itu memang ada?_

…

…

…

Di sinilah dia sekarang.

Setelah menyetujui petuah Tok Kasa, Gempa dengan satu-satunya pesawat angkasa yang tersisa, melarikan diri tanpa ketahuan, berhasil selamat dari terror yang hendak merebut nyawanya.

Pesawat itu terbang tanpa tujuan, melalang buana, melesat hanya bermodalkan insting dan kata hati, kemudian berakhir terdampar di suatu planet asing yang tidak berhias apapun selain padang pasir menyakitkan mata.

Sungguh berkebalikan dengan udara segar planetnya, ini membuat Gempa pusing.

Tapi dia harus melakukannya.

Planet seperti ini pastilah memiliki penghuni, entah kenapa Gempa merasa seperti itu.

Tidak mudah memang, tapi paling tidak dia berhasil.

Melewati gurun pasir berangin butuh waktu yang cukup lama, tapi akhirnya dia melewati semua itu.

Meski saat ini kakinya masih tetap berpijak di atas tanah tandus tak terurus, paling tidak badai pasir sudah berhasil dilalui.

Sekarang, Gempa harus memikirkan ulang bagaimana caranya dia pergi.

Gempa memang seharusnya lebih mempercayai instingnya.

Karena planet ini bukan hanya sekedar hamparan pasir kosong belaka.

"Hmm…orang asing yang terdampar di gurun pasir ya. Klise," seorang pemuda yang bersembunyi di balik bebatuan raksasa tersenyum melihat pemandangan menarik tak jauh dari posisinya.

Pakaian ala gurun pasirnya yang berwarna perpaduan biru dan abu-abu tersibak, berkibar seiring hembusan angin menerpa.

Maniknya yang sewarna batu safir mengerling, pertanda pemuda itu sedang merasa bersamangat.

Ini mungkin memang takdir.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau tidak sendirian di sini, tidak akan pernah,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Hello~ yah…senang bisa bertemu kalian lagi #sokakrab**

**Baiklah, sebenarnya saya nggak punya lawakan apapun dan juga nggak mau merusak cerita ini jadi kita sudahi saja sampai di sini ya? #bow**

**W****ell, cerita ini memang terinspirasi dari Stella, tapi untuk plot cerita bisa dibilang hanya tambahan dari saya aja, dan Insya Allah ini akan selesai dengan cepat.**

**Jadi jika ada kritik, saran, komentar, pertanyaan, silahkan berikan ke kotak review ya~**  
**Sampai jumpa lagi~ XD **

**Review Please~**


End file.
